Sins of the Past
by xXFALLEN TOBIXx
Summary: Time travel is a wonderful thing, its a time where we can rewrite the past as we see fit, how can we create new beginnings if history repeats itself with naruto/sasuke/obito returning back through time, this time our story takes back kabuto yakushi after he escapes the izanami, a world where sasuke and naruto did not return to the world of the living after dieing during the war.


**Sins of the past**

 **Preview**

Most Time travel fics are mainly made for naruto/sasuke/obito to travel back in time and well do what everyone wants and that's to alter the timeline save rin. This time its time for a newcomer with the potential to create an even bigger impact on the ninja world other than naruto supersayian uzumaki. This will be a Kabuto Yakushi time travel fic. While I will preffer to use the original timeline, there will be butterfly effects occurring that will stray the original timeline while adding new and enjoyable twists to the plot. The story begins when kabuto fights sasuke & itachi. As the fight goes on and kabuto gets trapped in the izanami, he fights the endless battle vs itachi slowly starting to realize who he is…

Setting: Kabuto vs Sasuke & itachi (Inside Izanami)

 _Rubble and chaos everywhere, the battlefield is torn while itachi has an unlikeable smirk on his face, knowing that kabuto may never accept his fate due to his stubbornness, he is now been trapped within the izanami._

"All of the pain and suffering you have caused will never be forgiven kabuto, the blood of the forth great ninja war primarily rest upon your hands" said itachi ruthlessly.

"Their lives are meaningless, what matters is true power!" said kabuto with confidence as he feels a sharp pain surging through his forehead.

 _Itachi looks in shock at the hurt sage wondering what is happening to him_

 _In his mind he hears the voice of Orochimaru. "You are what you are because I will it, the cells in your body are the true embodiment of who you are." Said the voice of Orochimaru as it attempts to cloud the judgment of Kabuto._

 _Kabuto struggles with his inner thoughts as he battles within himself if true power and destruction are what he really desires, or if it's the emotional feelings of a past Orochimaru creeping up upon his conscious mind._

"Is this who I truly am… No I control these cells these are no more than a means to amplify my power." Said Kabuto with false confidence to himself.

"Who are you trying to fool kid, if you think you have it all figured out then your poorly mistaken, that's the kind of mentality that has you trapped in this eternal genjutsu. " Said itachi with a monotone face of confidence.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Kabuto said as he lunges at the false illusion of itachi.

"Why wont you die!" Kabuto struggles as he attempts each blow upon Itachi .

 _As the battle continues, in the mind of Kabuto everything keeps repeating while the sounds of the kunai clashing and his horn rebreaking over and over fade away into nothingness, he is soon within his own thoughts and starts battling with his identiy crisis. "This is what I need to fill the hole of emptiness and loneliness within his heart. This is all I have left to identify the person that I am." Said Kabuto  
_

 _The mental voice of Orochimaru creeps up on his ears, "Accept who you are, you are nothing more than the cells that embody this shell of a husk."  
as he doubts himself, the thoughts of his past flash by his mind beginning with the memories of when Orochimaru accepted him into his group, the opportunity to end the torment of his past for a new life was too great to pass away for an entirely clean slate. Kabuto remembers the training, the spying, the betrayal of entire villages and all the lives that were lost following a soulless man himself. It was all better at that time to follow the devil himself down the path of destruction if It meant to shut out his heart and create the identity he never truly had. As he invisions those memories he becomes numb to the fact that that path had never truly led to anything more than more questions, more numbness and loneliness. He then realizes all of the previous memories of his clouded past, the adoption home. His family. His adoptive mother who was there for him and chose to go back to the field of battle just so the kids can have the little bit they called home. He remembers the missions, lonely as they may be for a spy but missions that help protect the innocent people of the village hidden in the leaves, although corruption was the main culprit of the agony that kabuto faces it is also home to the family hes ever known. _

"I.. am more than this.. I… am Kabuto Yakushi. A once proud shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves!" Said kabuto with shaken fervor.

"You are nothing!, accept that you are what I have made you, nothing more than a mere clone of me. You had no past, and now your future is looking bleak."said Orochimaru.

"No… you are the one who is truly lost on who you are, you were once a proud sannin of the leaf, you chose the path that you have, and I have to accept the choices that ive made, the only difference now is that one of us has an opportunity to start realizing their mistakes and attempt to do something about it." Said Kabuto with a small smile of confidence.

 _As kabuto starts accepting his fate, the voices in his head start dissipating along with the images surrounding him. As itachi dissipates he smiles saying "Mistakes are nothing more than past regrettable decisions, accept them in order to prevent more from happening." Kabuto Nods as the izanami breaks and he becomes free._


End file.
